


Dean’s Everything

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean’s Everything

Calling you his wife always made his day. Even if he couldn’t see your face and was away on a hunt. He’d text her goodnight, saying ‘love you, mrs. w’, hoping that helped with him being away. He knew it got to her, even when she didn’t say it.

Every time he turned around, life threw something else at them. Getting a break didn’t seem to happen. When he was out, he was stressed about hunts, and about his family. When he was home, he was stressed about being there as much as he could, while worrying about when he’d get pulled away again. One day he was getting his son off to school, and it hit him how fast the years went.

When he was off on a hunt, he always looked forward to pictures of the kids. While your son was at school, it was outings for his girls, snuggling while watching a princess movie, or her napping sweetly. Then his son would get home, and he got pictures of him helping cook, playing, and ‘reading’ to his little sister. It made him miss them, but made him that much more determined to kill everything he could. For all the kids out there like his, for all the parents out there, for all the families that didn’t deserve to be ripped apart.

Dean hadn’t noticed the change in his replies much, still loving the pictures. Some nights on a hunt, he’d be asleep before his head hit the pillow, or the day had been so rough he didn’t want to go venting to you when you were raising two kids on your own at the moment.

Him and Sam walked into a pretty crowded bar, looking forward to being able to relax, and focus on something other than the hunt they just finished. Feeling his phone, he pulled it out and saw it was from you.

_Dean?_

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why you put it in a question. **Yeah** Dean replied, putting the phone back in his pocket before ordering a beer. “Thanks, man.” He nodded towards the bartender as he turned to move towards the pool table. “Fuck, I can’t wait to get home.” Dean sighed before he took a swig of his beer.

Sam grinned. “Awe, Dean. The family man.” He teased, lining up his shot. “She’s good for you. Always has been.” He told him.

“Yeah, she is.” Dean smiled softly. “Never knew I even wanted this until her.”

“Maybe you should take her and the kids on a vacation or something?” Sam suggested, watching Dean take his shot.

Thinking about it, he shrugged as he stood. “I’m sure they’d love that, but she does all the parenting while I’m out. Do I really want to drag her out to a vacation that just turns into stress central with kids involved?” He asked.

Sam sighed. “You do have a point. They are a handful.” He chuckled. “They take after their father.” He smirked. “You’ll figure something out.”

* * *

Dean hadn’t felt his phone vibrate, and thought it was weird. Wondering why you hadn’t texted as he stepped into the fresh air, he pulled out his phone. He groaned, seeing that you had texted him over an hour before. And felt even worse as he stood there, reading your text.

_Are you still happy with me? I don’t feel like you even notice me. Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me? Please tell me so I can fix things. I miss my husband._

His heart sank. Was he really that bad of a husband? Dean took a deep breath, trying to reply before his phone died on him.

**Sry. was at the bar with sam. I love u with everything in me. Ur fine. I’m just stressed. See u soon.**

Hitting send, he shoved his phone back in his pocket as Sam was walking out of the bar. “Everything okay?” Sam asked, furrowing his brows.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. “No, Sammy, it’s not.” He pulled out his keys and walked towards the Impala, not wanting to talk about him ruining his marriage at the moment.


End file.
